


Look! Up in the Sky!

by Bexless



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And what did I tell you," Plaid Cowl yelled, "about that stupid mask?"</p><p>"It's a mask!" Glambert yelled back. "The rules say a mask, I'm wearing a mask!"</p><p>"It doesn't cover your eyes!"</p><p>"They're my best feature!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look! Up in the Sky!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zorana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorana/gifts).



> For Zorana! Total stuff and nonsense, as per :D

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –oh, shit!"

Suddenly Tommy wasn't falling through the air anymore, which was awesome, and also he was totally being carried by a hot guy in tights. Through the air! "Uh, hey!" said Tommy, clinging to the guy's neck.

"Hey," said the guy, and swooped them back up higher until they came to rest on a nearby rooftop. He put Tommy down gently, and smoothed down his shirt where it was ruckled up in back. "You okay?"

"I think so," said Tommy. He took a few wobbly steps towards the edge of the building, then hurriedly back again when the view made his stomach do a flip. "Oh boy. We're really high up, man."

"Why are short guys always afraid of heights, seriously," said the guy. "Is it the fear of the unknown?"

"It's the fear of falling to my, like, death," Tommy said. "Which I was totally doing, so thanks, man."

"No problem." The guy gave him a completely sweet smile, a dazzling surprise on his face, which was all stern jaw and prominent brow, typical superhero style. Then the smile crumpled into a worried frown. "Oh my God, you weren't trying to kill yourself or anything, were you?"

"No, I, uh-" Tommy cleared his throat, embarrassed. "I was sitting in my friend's window and I...leaned the wrong way."

The guy raised a perfect eyebrow. "You leaned the wrong way?"

"I'm a little stoned," Tommy confessed, and then got worried. "Oh man, you're not going to bust me for that, are you?"

"Oh honey, if I wasn't working I'd be asking you to share."

Now he was over the whole thing where he totally hadn't died, yay, Tommy took a good look at his superhero. Tommy didn't recognize him, which meant he must be new because he was totally memorable – not just the tall dark and gorgeous thing, but the _outfit_. It was tighter than even spandex had a right to be, and looked like it was held together entirely by glitter and force of will.

The black suit had a symbol on the chest, like an eye with a bunch of lines around it, seriously cool, and there were sparkles up the sides of his legs and along all the seams and the high collar. His boots had heels and buckles and more sparkly shit around the top, and his cape fluttered from his shoulders like a very glittery flag. He had one belt around his hips and another around his thigh, and this weird mask thing across his nose and cheeks that totally didn't cover his enormous, apparently wind-proof, hair, or his eyes, which were startling and blue and ringed in eyeliner and more glitter.

"I'm Glambert," Glambert said, smiling slyly at Tommy, he was totally busted for staring.

"Tommy," said Tommy, and shook Glambert's hand. He had a warm, firm grip, and his nails were painted black. "I'm really grateful, man, you saved my life."

"I did, huh?" Glambert said, sliding his hand over Tommy's and up his arm, pulling him closer. "How grateful, exactly?"

"Totally grateful enough," Tommy said, freaking _superhero_ , and stepped in close enough for Glambert to fold his insanely strong arms around his waist. Tommy tipped his face up, and Glambert smiled slowly, and-

"Adam!" someone snapped from the other side of the roof, and Glambert groaned and let Tommy go and turned towards the voice.

"What?" he said impatiently. "Kissing is against the rules now?"

"Oh my God, _yes_ ," said the new guy, who was also wearing the superhero get-up, but his was much more modest, and – it was hard to see from across the roof, but it kind of looked like his cape might be plaid.

Also, he had a cowl covering the top half of his face.

"No kissing people whose _lives_ you just _saved_ ," Plaid Cowl was saying stridently. "Did you even read the frigging rule book?"

"Ugh," said Glambert, taking a step back from Tommy and putting his hands on his hips. "Fine, I guess you're right."

"No he isn't!" said Tommy, but neither of them were listening to him.

"And what did I _tell you_ ," Plaid Cowl yelled, "about that stupid _mask_?"

"It's a mask!" Glambert yelled back. "The rules say a mask, I'm wearing a mask!"

"It doesn't cover your eyes!"

"They're my best feature!"

"If he sees you on the street he's going to _recognize you_!"

"You just called me Adam in front of him!" Adam shouted triumphantly.

Tommy pointed at Plaid Cowl. "Hey, you totally did!"

Plaid Cowl blinked a little – or it looked like he was blinking, the cowl made it hard to see – and then his shoulders slumped, defeated. "Shit," he moaned, rubbing a gloved hand over his jaw. "We're so bad at this."

"We're just new," Adam said firmly. "I bet everyone sucked when they started out."

"Uh," said Tommy. "Do you guys know each other?"

"We're arch nemeses," said Adam.

Plaid Cowl spluttered. "We're _partners_."

Adam twirled his hand in the air. "That was before you cockblocked me."

"I am so reporting you," Plaid Cowl said, and took off, disappearing into the sky in the work of a moment.

"He won't!" Adam said to Tommy cheerfully. "He totally loves me."

"And he's your partner," Tommy said carefully.

"Yep!" said Adam, and then saw Tommy's face and waved his hands hurriedly. "Not like that! Training partner. We're at the Academy together? He's my roommate. He's awesome."

"Oh," said Tommy. "Okay."

"I really can't kiss you," Adam said sadly. "I just saved your life and all and this is our first time out by ourselves without a teacher and I really want to get a good grade."

"Yeah, man," said Tommy, pretending he wasn't disappointed. "I understand."

"But I can give you my number?" Adam said, ridiculously hopeful, like he didn't know he was a _superhero_ , oh my God, and Tommy nodded eagerly and took the card Adam produced from somewhere inside his leg belt.

"Adam Lambert," Tommy read, and squinted up at him. "Your superhero name is your last name with a G in front of it?"

"I don't believe in secret identities," Adam said, shrugging. "All right, now I need to deposit you safely on the ground to complete the exercise. That cool?"

"As ice," said Tommy, what the fuck, but Adam just laughed and gathered him up.

"Hang on tight," he said, and together they took off into the sky.


End file.
